


Lola

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Clubbing, Family Feels, Genderfluid Character, Navigating queerness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Tammy is a genderfluid queen that happens to see Alfred- a shy closeted bi boy- at a gay bar one night. They're about to hit it off.





	1. Naïve Straight Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> [ _Girls will be boys, and boys will be girls. It’s a mixed up, muddled up, shook up world, Except for my Lola._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LemG0cvc4oU)

Alfred checks himself in the mirror for the third time, trying to decide if this is what he wanted to wear. Francis had just gotten himself a new job, and in celebration, he was taking them all out to his favorite bar. A gay bar, actually. Alfred has never been to a gay bar, and he has no idea what to expect.

“Don’t worry,” Matthew had told him with a laugh. “Straight chicks go with their gay guy friends a lot. I’m sure you can find someone to flirt with.”

As if Alfred is going to be  _that guy_ going to a gay bar to pick up chicks. What if the girls he hits on are gay too? How awkward would that be? Hitting on women is intimidating enough, and he would like to avoid any awkwardness, especially since he doubts many women go to gay bars to be picked up by men. Besides, if he’s going to a gay bar, he’d much rather be hitting on guys. Not that he’d told Matthew or Francis or, well, anyone. Alfred loves women, and it just so happens he loves men as well. Still, societal opinions and expectations of masculinity are deeply ingrained in him, and he sits in the back of the closet, occasionally shouting homophobic shit so no one realizes anything.

Overcoming ingrained homophobia even for a queer dude is apparently pretty hard, but at least Alfred had finally gotten past self loathing part. He’s in the awkward ‘trying to come out and fix all the homophobic shit he’d said before’ stage. This stage is almost worse.

Although he knows that his friends are plenty accepting, he also knows they like to tease, and he’s not sure he’s confident enough to deal with teasing yet.

After much dithering and fidgeting at his reflection, Alfred decides he’s ready, and he takes a deep breath. Time to go meet the others.

—

Francis loves this bar, and it helps that most of his closest friends are queer in one way or another. Alfred is the one major exception to that rule, and while Francis doesn’t typically like inviting straight men to gay bars, well, it's Alfred. Couldn’t leave one of his poor roommates out. Besides, Francis knows he’ll probably just sit at Matthew’s elbow most of the night.  

When Alfred comes in, Francis can tell he feels a bit out of place. To have as many queer friends as he does- his own brother included- Alfred sure is an awkward turtle. Of course, Francis has long since realized any sort of sexuality makes Alfred awkward, and he knows the man has only had a handful of girlfriends in his entire life. Really he should go easier on him, but he loves teasing him.

He leans over and pecks Alfred’s cheek, glad the other man had come despite his own tendency to say insensitive things. Alfred smiles and pushes at his arm, chiding him for being ‘so French.’ Pleased that Alfred seems quite ready to behave for the evening, Francis dives into a night of drinking and dancing.

—

Even though Alfred would like to go out and flirt with some of the men in the club, he knows it’d give him away. So instead he hangs around Matt and hits the bottle. Alfred likes drinking so long as there’s music and talking and liveliness to keep him awake. When he’s going back to the bar for Francis, she approaches him.

She’s shorter than him in her cute flats, and she has riotous dark red curls falling around her face and shoulders. Her dress is vibrant red- tight on top but flaring out around her waist. The color of it looks lovely on her tanned skin, definitely an outdoorsy type. He can even see that she’s got well toned, lean muscles.

It’s hard not to notice such a thing when the woman in question suddenly hugs in close against your side.

“U-um hi?” Alfred says as he looks down at the woman hugging him and slowly hugs her back. She is one of the loveliest women in the room, by Alfred’s estimation, and he is flushing rather dark at her attention being turned so suddenly on him.  

“Hey, hun,” she says in a smooth low voice- the kind of voice that reminds Alfred of Jessica Rabbit (and honestly that might be what the woman is going for). “I wanted to ask you to dance.~” 

“O-oh…” He looks around at the people writhing together on the dance floor. “I’m not very good…?” he finally says, worrying his lip.

“Don’t worry,” the woman says with a wide lovely smile. “I’m good enough for the both of us.”

Then Alfred is dragged out onto the dance floor, and the woman is molding herself back against his chest. Although he’s not used to this amount of forwardness, he puts his hands on her hips and moves with her, unable to deny he likes it.

—

Tammy enjoys playing with gender- always has. When she’s wearing 'men’s clothing,' she’s Tommy and king of everything, and when she’s in a dress, she’s Tammy. Tammy surpasses Tommy in rank- as Tammy, she’s a goddess, and she won’t let anybody forget it.

Although she’s never felt any inclination to change her body all that much, she feels an equal attachment to both aspects of herself. Sure, her parents see her crossdressing as a ‘phase’ or an act of rebellion against them, but honestly, she had always felt like gender is nothing more than a nice costume that you can rinse out and wear however you want. She knows that many people interact with gender differently, but it’s how she feels about herself personally. She’s always been pretty comfortable with that. Just like she can swap the ‘o’ in her name to an ‘a’ and become a woman, she can switch her skirts for a suit and become a man.

She doesn’t even care much about what pronouns are used for her, responding to both male and female ones. Though, when she got right down to it, she prefers male pronouns when she’s presenting as a man and female pronouns for presenting as a woman. 

It somehow ruined the image she was creating otherwise.

She hangs out in this particular bar rather often, and she knows Francis fairly well. Sometimes she takes part in the drag shows they put on, and the patrons often affectionately call her Lola. Tammy has a bit of a reputation in the club. The club sometimes has a problem with straight dudebros coming in to creep on ladies, and she has found her own sort of solution to the issue.

Get a little close and a little personal, and when they think they’re going to ‘score with the hot chick’ she lets them get a nice feel of her cock under her skirt. If she’s lucky, they get spooked and just leave. Sometimes they hurl insults at her, and she shouts back at them, “This is a gay club, what’dya expect asshole?” For the really unruly guys, she takes them to the bathroom or the alleyway and kicks the shit out of them. She is a pretty good street brawler, and she almost always wins.  

Sometimes, she hates feeling like she’s the cautionary reason to not go to gay clubs- “girl might actually be a dude!” sort of bigotry-, but at the same time, she also vindictively loves seeing homophobic straight dudes freaking out after they realize they were making out with a drag queen and utterly loving it. Sure, some of the girls that come here are straight too, but they usually aren’t creeping on gay men. There are plenty of queer girls in the place too, and neither the straight nor queer ladies come into this club to be hounded by hetero-dudes.

Tammy takes care of them. She’s a goddess after all- that comes with responsibilities. Even though she doesn’t mess around with all of creeps, she won’t hesitate to throw an asshole out if he’s harassing others in the club.

Today, she’s got nothing like that in mind. Everyone in the club seems to be getting along well, and no one is being overtly rude or creepy. That’s when she sees him. The cutest little guy in the whole place- blond haired, blue eyed Wonder Boy sitting back in Francis’s reserved booth. He’s sitting next to Matthew, and if the resemblance is anything to go by, they’re related. 

Matthew is also pretty high on Tammy’s list of attractive men, and he’d bought her drinks before. Alas, she’d found that Matthew has a crush on their scary, sleep deprived bouncer, and instead of pursuing him, she had been helping Matthew chat up his crush.

It’s how it goes when you’re as selfless and wonderful as she is.

(No one has a higher opinion of Tammy than Tammy does.)

But this relative seems just as sweet, and she decides that she’ll go talk to him when she gets the chance.

It comes sooner than she expects it to.  He’s headed toward the bar alone, and she intercepts him, wraps an arm around him and nestles in against his side. She isn’t usually so forward with new guys, but he’s from Francis’s group so not a total stranger, right? The man turns red and gives her an embarrassed smile. When he doesn’t seem unwilling or upset by the affection, she’s pulling him out to dance with her.

“Uhhh, what’s your name?” he asks, right against her ear. Her curls have been perfumed, and he keeps nuzzling his nose into her hair.

She turns her head to murmur against his ear. “Tammy~”

His fingers finally move, arms wrapping around her middle and drawing her in closer.

“I’m Alfred,” he mumbles against her ear after. “Nice to meet you.”

Ah, yes, a sweet golden boy. Her favorite type.

—

Tammy and Alfred hit it off. The whole club can see it. For most of the rest of the night it’s impossible to drag them apart. They stand close and talk into each other’s ears. Then they’re pinned together on the dance floor. Then it’s back to drinking and laughing. Francis thinks it’s perhaps the cutest thing he’s ever seen, little Alfred so wrapped around Tammy but… he is somewhat concerned.

Alfred, as far as Francis knows, is straight and may not realize the lady on his arm isn't always a lady. While he doesn’t really care what Alfred thinks about that, he doesn’t want Tammy to get her hopes too high or to have Alfred say anything that hurts Tammy’s feelings. So, the best he can do is warn Tammy about her dance partner.

Francis cuts in and gives Alfred a smile. “Let me have this dance with Lola hm?” Francis says, and though they both turn pouts on him, Tammy comes with him, nestling into his arms and looking up at him.

“Caught me a good one,” she says against his ear. “A cutie~”

“Yes, I saw,” Francis says as he pulls her back out of the noise of the club into the hall. “I need to talk to you about him too.”

“Yeah? You know him right? Came with you?” She looks up at him and grins. “Gonna tell me what he likes in bed? You’ve hit it with all of your friends haven’t you?”

Francis’s grin is broad, almost proud. He had had his share of fun, certainly. After a moment, his expression softens into concern again. “And you, Miss Lola, have a thing for naïve straight boys still?”  

He watches his meaning sink in, and Tammy’s whole face falls.

“Wonder Boy is straight??” she asks. “Are you absolutely sure?? He’s seemed to like me so far.”

Although Francis hates the disappointment on her face, he sighs. “Well he’s never given me a chance?” he tries to joke, but he doesn’t quite have the humor for it. He can see that she honestly likes the man. So he’s truthful with her. “He’s never told me any different, and he’s said some… homophobic things. I doubt he realizes your gender, mon ange.”

Tammy thinks this over. “Well, I’ll be careful with him. Maybe he just doesn’t have thing for blondies?” She smiles a little at him, and Francis can see  _ _that__  look in her eyes. A sharp naughty look that spells trouble for young Alfred if the man says anything untoward to Tammy.

“Go easy on him,” Francis says, and he pecks her cheek. Then he sings softly and teasingly, “You walked up to him and asked him to dance~ Lo-Lo-Lola~” 

“Oh Francis,” she says with a grin and smacks his bottom. “I’ll be nice.”

He watches her strut back out onto the dance floor and shakes his head. He’d warned her and that was the best he could do.

—

Tammy strides up to Alfred and leans up to kiss the edge of his mouth. She leaves a lipstick smear. If he is straight, well, she figures she should know sooner rather than later.

“Come with me, Wonder Boy,” she says. “I got something to show ya~”

—

Starstruck- that’s the best word for what Alfred is. Tammy is beautiful and sweet and fun, and now she’s leading him into an empty dressing room with a sensual smile on her lips. Her lipstick is smudged from the kisses she’d stolen from him, and he loves how that looks. Once the door shuts behind them, he’s pushing her up against the wall and claiming her lips again. It’s strange- he’s never been into anyone so quick and so passionately before.

She moans against his lips and tugs at his hair, and Alfred’s knees go weak. He’s not quite bold enough to let his hands wander yet, but he does trace his fingertips down her sides and hips. He’s pressing closer to her and then she grabs his ass, squeezing. With a sharp sound of surprise, he pulls back to look down at her, scandalized.  

“Nice ass, Wonder Boy~” she says to him. The sassy smile on her face is more than enough to drive him wild.

“Rude!” he says finally but he’s leaning in to kiss at her jaw and neck, tasting her skin after a moment. It’s only fair that he gets to touch back, and he slides his hands down to her ass, squeezing before slipping up beneath her skirt. His fingers tease over her thighs, and he moans.

—

The sound of his moan sends a shiver of pleasure through her body. For Alfred, hands wandering into clothes is the next logical step, but for Tammy this is a moment of truth. Although she tucks herself away rather carefully, once she gets stiff, it becomes a bit more difficult to hide, especially so close.

Tammy pushes at his chest then. At first he looks guilty, as though he thinks he’s gone too far, and she gives him a lecherous grin. She keeps pushing him back, and he finally spots the couch in the corner. He lets himself be shoved down onto the cushions, and soon enough Tammy is straddling him and attacking his lips with rough passionate kisses.

Alfred’s hands are on her back gripping eagerly before moving to her wig, fingers sliding through the curls. Tammy dominates his mouth and pulls his clothes open, wanting to get a good feel of his chest and body. Then his hands are on her thighs again and she freezes. Normally she’s not so worried. She knows how the men will react to her here- either with more eager rough kisses or contempt. 

The last thing she wants from Alfred is contempt.

So she grabs his wrist before his fingers can go too high, and she pulls back, looking at his eyes. “Don’t freak, ‘kay?” she says and she guides his hand to the front of her panties and presses his fingers to her cock.

Alfred freezes, eyes going wide and startled. This is clearly not what he’d been expecting, but he doesn’t pull away. Not yet at least.

“You’re… you’re a—.”

“A queen?” Tammy interrupts. She grins at him. “Yes, goddess to you though.”

“Yes but, um, I mean…” Alfred is turning every shade of red and squirming beneath her in utter embarrassment. “But I’ve never been with…”

He’s so adorable that Tammy takes pity on him. “A man?” she asks. “Lucky for you I’m a woman tonight then~”

Alfred gives a smile at this, catching on to what she was saying. “Oh! Genderfluid? Or queer? Or something?" He then looks a little uncertain again, and he squirms a little more, fingers just barely tightening on Tammy's cock. "But you have a dick… and I don’t know…”

“Genderfluid, genderqueer, whatever you like darling~ Sometimes I'm a man, sure, but today I'm a lady. You supposed to treat ladies extra nice." Tammy leans down to press her a kiss just below his ear. While she's hovering close like this, she murmurs, "My dick is pretty similar to yours, isn’t it?” When she pulls back to meet his eyes, she’s grinning like a Cheshire cat. “Treat it nice~”

Finally, finally, Alfred’s fingers close fully around her cock, and he starts to stroke. Tammy takes him by the hair and tugs his face up to look into his eyes. His hand on her feels amazing, and she’ll return the favor soon enough. “Francis said you were homophobic,” she says to him, hips bucking into his hand. “What’s that about?”

“Francis,” Alfred says, moving up to kiss at Tammy’s jaw. “Has never seen the back of my closet.”

The words make her laugh, a loud happy sound that makes Alfred grab her close against him and hug her tight. Well, this would do for now at least. She lets him pin her down, and they grind against each other. She grips at him, and she finds Alfred eager to explore every inch of her body.

She lets him.

When all is said and done, she’s let Alfred come in her mouth, and she herself comes into Alfred’s hands. She hadn’t wanted to push too far past whatever boundaries Alfred has, and if it’s a one time thing, then she’d really rather they both enjoy it.

Thankfully though, after they’re both cuddled together and sated, he whispers very quietly against her ear, “Knowing you as a woman is nice, but I’d… I’d…” His voice drops to barely audible. “I’d like to know you as a man too.”

Tammy grins and kisses him hard on the mouth. "Then you'll have to give me your number, Wonder Boy~" 

Though Francis and Matthew both seem confused when the two of them stumble out together, neither of them have a chance to tear the two of them apart long enough to ask what’s going on.

When Tommy shows up at their shared apartment a few days later, red hair short around his face and decked out in a rock tee and tight pants, they start to get the picture a little better. But it’s when they find Alfred and Tommy making out ferociously on the couch that their suspicions are confirmed.

Too bad for them, much of the next week Alfred is so busy with his new lover that they barely have time to tease him.


	2. No Homo

Alfred does his best not to be a jackass- he honestly does. But so much of his speech pattern just seems natural now from how much he hears people say certain things. Normally it’s an occasional slip here and there, but his new love won’t let him get away with much. Honestly it's a good thing! It's helping him unlearn shit he's never really thought about all that much. 

“Dude, that’s gay,” Alfred says when he sees a bit of unwelcome comic book news. 

Tammy pinches him hard, and she gives him a disapproving look. “Baby, you know I hate that."

Alfred flusters and leans over to kiss his lil lady's cheek, and he murmurs, "Sorry sorry, I'm tryin', hun."  

And so it continues, with Tammy training him down out of saying stupid shit. Until he says one particular bit of homophobic ridiculousness that Tommy finds hilarious.

 -

Alfred is in the kitchen getting himself some food, and Francis is asking him about his new pair of jeans. Tommy has already told him that he looks fabulous of course, but Francis likes to ask everyone. It perhaps doesn’t help that Francis is also not so keen on regular blue jeans either (too plain! too straight in the leg! not fashionable enough!). At the moment though, he’s head over heels for some little country boy who thinks he dresses ‘too fancy.' 

Tommy supposes in that sense that Alfred is probably the best person to ask. So Francis catches Alfred’s attention and does his obligatory turn in the tight jeans. "What do you think Alfred? Will my little cowboy want to jump into bed with me?" 

After a long moment of study, Alfred shrugs. "I think you look good dude. The jeans fit and your shirt isn’t like too crazy or anything? And your ass looks pretty good. No homo." 

Francis doesn’t even seem to notice the words- perhaps just too used to it to care. Tommy on the other hand…

After Francis goes out to meet his new beau, Tommy goes over to Alfred to smack his boyfriend’s ass. 

Alfred yelps and looks over at him. "Hey! What was that for?" 

"Yes homo, Alfred,” he says with a grin. “Definitely homo." 

Comprehension comes into Alfred’s eyes and he flushes. "Oh right, sorry. It slipped out." 

But this time Tommy just seems… more amused than he does usually when he’s scolding Alfred. "You’re my boyfriend but no homo right?" 

Alfred still hasn’t picked up that Tommy is kidding and he’s backtracking now, stammering and trying to apologize. 

Tommy cuts him short, groping his bottom. "Are you homo yet?" 

Only then does Alfred seem to pick up why this amuses Tommy so much, and he grabs him close. 

"You’re such a fucking tease,” Alfred says back, turning to slide his hand into Tommy’s back pocket. He kisses him- deep and slow. When he pulls back, he’s grinning. “But no homo yeah?" 

With a laugh, Tommy presses closer, and they begin to kiss and touch. Tommy pins Alfred in against the counter, and he nips at his bottom lip. "Then I’ll have to work harder,” he says back.

Only after they’re both naked, and Alfred is spread out on the kitchen table does Tommy ask him again. 

“Are you homo now big boy?" 

And Alfred is panting and arching his hips, begging for more. "Oh god yes yes, definitely very homo. Just– hurry the fuck up." 

Unfortunately, this is also what Matthew walks into. Though he swears he’ll never get the image out of his head, the other two don’t care too much. 

They just move their game to the bedroom and continue their fun. 


	3. First Time with Tommy

“Tammy,” Alfred whines. “Come hang out with me.”

Tammy looks up from her seat on the floor and gives him a curling smile. “I’m painting my nails,” she says back. “You come hang out with me.”

Alfred pouts at this. “Yeah awesome idea. I love watching paint dry.” Despite this, he flops down next to her. There’s something in the way that he’s fidgeting though that has Tammy arching a carefully shaped brow.

“You’re being awful squirm-y today, love,” she finally says. “Something on your mind?”

At first Alfred doesn’t respond- he merely moves to sit behind her and wrap his arms around her middle. He leans his face against her shoulder and lets out a long slow sigh. “I’ve been thinking… so uh, maybe we should talk about… this stuff.. I’m thinking of?”

“Alfred…” Tammy looks up, dread rising up into her throat. If he's breaking up with her, she won't be handling that well- especially with her nails still wet. Although she’s uncertain, she couldn’t avoid the conversation either. “What is it?”

Alfred is bright red now and fiddling with the material of her shirt. “It’s just… I’m ready,” he says and buries his face against Tammy’s shoulder. “Ready to… to… you know get dirty with you.”

Tammy laughs at this and relaxes. “Right now? Sugar, I’m still doing my nails. We ' _got dirty'_ this morning. Are you insatiable today?”

“That’s not what I mean!” he protests, still hiding against her shoulder. “I mean… I mean I’m ready to do serious stuff with you. Like, serious gay stuff with you… With, uh, Tommy.”

—

There’s a heavy quiet in the room for a moment as Tammy processes what he’s asking for.  It’s not like they’d been particularly innocent so far with each other. Not by a long shot. But it was never ‘all the way’ as Alfred would put it. Tammy is quite alright with this, and she is in no hurry to pressure him either. She knows that sex with another male bodied person is something quite new to Alfred.

Though, to be honest, she got the idea that Alfred was rather awkward about perfectly socially acceptable straight sex. Intimacy of the homo-sexy variety is simply even more difficult and awkward for him because of social taboo. So at his words, Tammy is moving to turn toward the other.

Carefully of course, because her nails aren’t dry yet and there’s no sense in messing them up. “I'm assuming you're suggesting penetrative sex,” she says softly. She leans in and gently kisses his cheek. “Not just mess around. Are you sure?”

At the word 'penetrative, Alfred turns bright red but he nods. Then he leans in to kiss Tammy’s cheek gently. “Y-yeah. I mean I never did, uhm, anything like that—“

“With a man, you mean?” Tammy asks. “Or never done anal?”

“I…I mean… uh neither but…,” Alfred is bright red now, and he has to clear his throat to start again. “Anal. I’ve never done anal. Not with a woman either so I don’t…”

Tammy smiles and cups Alfred’s cheek. “You don’t know how to prep for it.” Her fingers are gentle, thumb stroking along the curve of his cheek. “The question is do you want me to, ah, give or receive.”

This is clearly something that Alfred has been thinking about and worrying over for a while.

“Well,” he says, closing his eyes now. “I wanna do both eventually… but… but at first I want you to do it to me. Show me how to do it and how it feels… Maybe after that we can switch?”

There’s a pause as Tammy thinks about this. “Oh, you’ve always been so sweet,” she says, and she leans in to kiss his cheek. “We can do it like that. I’ll teach you everything you need to know yeah?”

Alfred flushes and hugs her in close, nodding a little. “Thank you,” he says back. “I trust you so I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

‘I trust you’ is possibly the sweetest thing Alfred could have said, and Tammy takes it to heart as she starts to plan how they’ll have their first time.

—

Tommy has a style completely removed from Tammy’s. Tammy is a fashionable diva who prefers dresses and heels and high fashion clothing. Tommy, on the other hand, tends to wear tattered jeans (admittedly they are  _carefully_ tattered to look a certain way) and shirts that are carefully fitted to show off his body. He still wears jewelry- mostly silver. In his own vain opinion, silver rings and necklaces look good against his darker skin tone. As always, his ears are pierced in the lobes but also in the cartilage along the curve of his ear, and he usually has more than one piercing in his ears. He can show them off better when he's not wearing Tammy's fashionably long wigs. 

His hair is a carefully styled undercut, shaved short on one side and longer on top. He has the longer part dyed a dark red and he wears it carefully messed up and spiky. The shaved short part is so darkly brown that it looks black. Even though it’s different from his glamorous feminine side, Alfred finds him just as attractive this way.

This is how Tommy is dressed today for Alfred- though admittedly his jeans are on the nicer side and he has a stylish blazer over the top of his black t-shirt. He’d taken Alfred out to the movies and brought him home to cook for him. Since he knew this is Alfred’s first time doing anything penetrative with a man, he isn’t pulling any punches in making the night incredibly special. Alfred has been flushed and embarrassed most of the night by the attention, but he’s also been enjoying it quite a bit.

After the last of dinner had been put away, they had dessert together- apple pie with a bit of ice cream served with a coffee made just the way Alfred likes it. Though they’d been full of chatter most of the night, they’re quiet now as they eat, eyeing each other and curling their feet together under the table. Alfred is trying valiantly to focus on his pie, but he’s mostly just watching Tommy eat his.

Tommy is very aware of this, and it shows in how he eats- slower than strictly necessary and licking his fork clean now and then. Even though it’s his two favorite sweet treats combined, Alfred doesn’t finish dessert. Tommy gets a bit of cream on the side of his lips and then it’s over- Alfred surging forward to kiss his lips clean. Tommy responds eagerly, and they end up abandoning their dessert for the bedroom.

Although Alfred had initiated this particular bout of intimacy, once they’re in the bedroom he gets shy. His fingers tremble with nervousness and he’s uncertain about what he should do with himself.

“Calm down, baby,” Tommy murmurs. “We won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

He catches Alfred’s trembling hands and kisses them- his knuckles first then his fingers and palm. At his wrists, he leaves kisses to his pulse point, and this sort of gentle affection makes Alfred more relaxed.

Also a bit breathless.

“I’m gonna t-take off your clothes,” he tells Tommy before moving to pull his top off.

Even though he manages that, he doesn’t make it further yet, glancing down at the curling dark hair leading down into his pants. Tommy normally kept that area smooth but he’d let it grow out a bit into a little glory trail for Alfred. The sight of it makes his shy boyfriend turn even more red and moan in anticipation.

“Awww come on sweet stuff,” he says. “You said you were gonna undress me.”

Pulling back so Alfred can see him, Tommy reaches down and opens his belt, slowly pulling it off. He’s giving him a bit of a show. He stands up then, unhooking his pants and pushing them slowly down his thighs. His underwear are lacy red and black panties because ‘women’s’ underthings are infinitely more sexy in his opinion than a lot of men’s things.

Of course, he did have some sexy men’s underwear too but he knows on good authority that these panties are Alfred’s favorites. The utterly overwhelmed expression of want that comes onto Alfred’s face when he sees them confirms that these were the proper panties for the night.

“Wow fuck…” Alfred says softly.

In response, he starts to strip but Tommy reaches forward to stop him.

“Let me,” he says with a pleased smirk. He leans forward and starts pushing Alfred’s shirt up. As he slowly reveals his stomach and chest, he leaves sweet kisses up along his skin. Alfred trembles beneath him and starts to lie back onto the bed. Soon, he’s exposed completely, and Tommy is tossing his shirt to the side. He slides his gaze from the waist band of Alfred’s pants all the way up to his eyes, getting a good look at his body.

Under the scrutiny, Alfred trembles and tries not to give into the urge to cover himself up. Still, his arms move to curl around himself just a little anyways, one hand on his chest and the other low on his stomach. Tommy definitely notices this, and he gently takes hold of his wrists to push hands off and onto the bed.

“…Tommy…” Alfred whines softly. He could be sensitive about his body sometimes, but with Tommy it was so much more… intense. Tommy’s body is so well built, so lean and muscular. Alfred thinks that he and his love handles must look awful by comparison. 

“You look fine Alfred. Better than fine. You look so incredibly sexy. So don’t hide from me, kay?”

Then Tommy settles in between Alfred’s thighs and begins to kiss him thoroughly. He hums his name against his lips as his fingers work at his bottoms. When he pushes his hand fully into the man’s boxers though, Alfred shivers and tenses up a bit under him. It’s just a little but enough that Tommy definitely notices. Instantly, he stops and pulls back to look into Alfred’s face to gauge what’s going on. He sees uncertainty and anxiety in his gaze.

“We don’t have to go further until you’re ready, Alfred,” he says, carefully pulling his hand back to rest it on his hip.

“J-just gimme a second,” he replies, face beat red with embarrassment and… guilt almost. “I-I know you’ve touched me there before but…” When he looks pained like he can’t explain quite what he means, Tommy just nods and cuts him off.

“It’s different this time. Because you know what we’re planning.” He smiles and reaches up to gently stroke his hand through Alfred’s hair. “But if you think you’re not ready tonight, we can stop. No pressure.”

Alfred nods and pulls Tommy into an embrace, burying his nose against his neck. Tommy can feel the other man trembling, and it makes him smile somewhat. Not because he's nervous but because Alfred trusts him enough to show this side of himself. It takes a lot of trust to be open and honest in moments like this.

“O-okay,” Alfred finally says as he pulls back to nestle down against the pillows. “Okay I’m good now.  Let’s continue.”

Tommy smiles and starts to touch him again, going a bit slower this time as he pulls his pants down and off. Soon Alfred’s finally stretched out naked beneath him, and though he looks embarrassed, he seems a bit calmer than before.

“My sexy man,” Tommy says with a sweet smile. He pushes his thighs apart and moves down to nestle between his legs. “Can I have a taste?”

A shudder of excitement goes through Alfred, and he figures that’s a pretty good answer. Tommy knows how much the other likes getting sucked off- and it’s a good thing to distract him while he’s being stretched. He makes a show of getting the lube and the condoms. Then he's rubbing lube over his fingers. Though he thinks that giving him a play by play will scare him, he wants the other to clearly see what he’s doing.

As he rubs his fingers over Alfred’s entrance to get it slick, he starts to lick up along his cock teasingly. Although the other tenses for a moment, he relaxes and presses at Tommy’s head soon enough.

“Please…” Alfred whispers, and Tommy can hardly deny that.

Taking his tip into his mouth he starts to slowly insert his first finger. Alfred grips at his hair gently at the feeling and makes a low sound of embarrassment. To Tommy’s dismay, he clenches around the finger, and he wonders how best to make the other relax. He doesn’t shove further, not yet, and instead he slides down to take more of his cock into his mouth and give a few firm sucks. He bobs his head a few times before he releases him. The distraction had done a good job of encouraging him to unclench his muscles but not enough.

“Relax,” he says softly, his breath hot against the other man’s erection. “Relax so I can move babe.”

“R-right…” Alfred says and strokes a hand through Tommy’s hair. “Relax…”

Tommy starts licking and sucking at him teasingly again, eyes on his face. After a few more moments, Alfred lets out a breath and his body starts to relax again. Grinning around his cock, Tommy starts to thrust his finger inside him now, trying to work him loose. Although Alfred is still overwhelmed, he starts to enjoy the intrusion.

Especially when Tommy pushes two fingers deep and curls them just the perfect way.

Alfred cries out and thrusts up into Tommy’s mouth in surprised pleasure. He still hears a small gagging sound through his pleasure, and horrified, he presses his hips down again.

“Oh god fuck…” he says softly, looking fearful and apologetic. His hands move to cup Tommy’s face. “God I’m sorry I didn’t…” His voice tapers into a moan as Tommy hooks his fingers again, rubbing him just so.

When Tommy pulls back off of his cock, he’s laughing at Alfred’s apologies. “No, no,” he says, smile becoming a smirk. “It didn’t hurt. I don’t mind gagging on cock.”

“W-what..? I mean… huh?” he tries, but he’s too distracted now to talk. There are three fingers inside him now, and Tommy is thrusting and scissoring them quickly and teasingly. The friction and the stretching no longer feel uncomfortable, and Alfred is fairly writhing in pleasure. Only then does Tommy stop and lean up to kiss his lips.

“Ready for more sweet stuff?” he asks softly.

“…yes… yes I think so…” he responds, locking eyes with his partner. “Just, uh, go slow okay…”

Tommy nods, slipping on a condom before he lubes his cock. Then he takes Alfred’s hand and presses it between his legs. A hiss of pleasure escapes between his teeth as Alfred curls his fingers around him.

“Guide me in,” Tommy says. “I want you to.”

Alfred nods and hesitates just a moment as he attempts to relax a bit more. In no hurry, Tommy simply kisses his jaw and cheeks while the other prepares himself. Finally Alfred presses the other to his entrance, and his free hand moves around to grab Tommy’s ass and urge him forward. As requested, they take it slow, little by little. Alfred looks overwhelmed, because Tommy’s cock is much thicker than he’d expected.

“Tommy…” Alfred says with a shudder as he finally takes him in all the way. “Y-you feel bigger this way.”

“Yeah,” he says back. “It’s not painful is it?”

Alfred shakes his head, and they share a sweet slow kiss. Tommy doesn’t move yet, just stays buried deep as the other adjusts to this new position. Tommy just keeps kissing him, panting hard into his mouth. 

“Can I move baby?” Tommy finally asks, body straining to move and push into him.

In response, Alfred experimentally rolls his hips up onto him and cries out softly at how it feels. Taking this as a yes, Tommy starts to move, and he decides on a slow, gentle pace. Alfred grips at his shoulders and his expression is one of surprised pleasure. Tommy leans in to kiss his lips and encourage him.

“Look at us, huh?” he says in a soft, breathless voice. “You’re so amazing. Fuckin’ gorgeous… thanks for sharin’ yourself with me babe.” He starts kissing along his jaw now, whispering soft encouragements and sweet nothings. The sound of Tommy’s voice makes Alfred simultaneously more relaxed at the new experience yet also more desperate. As Tommy finally speeds up, Alfred begins to talk over his sweet nothings and soft sounds of pleasure.

“God I want you,” Alfred says, “Want you so much please…more…” And he calls out Tommy’s name- sometimes Tommy and sometimes Tammy, and it makes Tommy grin. Sometimes he wonders if Alfred really saw both sides of him equally but the kneejerk way that Alfred switches between his names tells him that yes, his little boyfriend very much sees and adores both sides of him.

He can also tell from his desperate expression and his repeated pleas and cries of pleasure ( “ _I need you, I want you, please_ ” ) that Alfred had been aching for this for a long time. Only now he’d been ready for it, and Tommy feels like the wait had definitely been worth it.

Tommy doesn’t get to speed up too much, though, before Alfred is grasping roughly at his back and coming hard. It’s an amazing view for Tommy—Alfred arching up roughly and shoving his head back against the pillows. He makes a strangled sound of pleasure as he makes a mess between their stomachs. The tightness of Alfred clenching around him has Tommy thrusting feverishly into him to find his own climax a few moments later. Afterwards, he collapses down onto Alfred’s chest. After a moment of harsh panting, he pulls out of him and moves to lie down at his side. 

“Tommy…” Alfred murmurs as he rolls toward him. “That was really…” He hasn’t come up with a word strong enough yet but he wraps his arms around his middle and hugs in close. “Really awesome,” he finally decides as he nuzzles his face in against his neck.

“Glad to hear it,” he says back, kissing his hair.

For several long moments, they’re quiet and simply basking in the warm afterglow. They stay curled up close to each other, quite unwilling to part despite the fact that they’re both sweaty and sticky.

“I can’t believe,” Alfred says with a smile, panting softly. “I waited so long to ask for this. It was fuckin’ perfect.”

The words make Tommy’s face heat up and his heart beat faster. “I wanted it to be perfect.”

They kiss again, slowly and passionately, and they softly confess sweet feelings against each other’s lips in the dark.

A perfect evening indeed.


	4. "You want me to do what?"

“You want me to do what??” Tommy looks into Alfred’s face, uncertain and vaguely overwhelmed. “I mean, what really??”

“I want you to meet my parents!” Alfred says with a pout, playing with his shirt sleeves and sounding almost defensive. “Like god, is that so wrong??”

“Of course not,” Tommy says as he takes his hands to keep him from fidgeting. “Just- that’s a big kinda serious step ya know? And I’m not the most conventional boyfriend. Will I go as Tommy or Tammy? What will you tell them about our relationship?”

Alfred looks up into his face with an almost fierce protective look. “As whichever makes you the most comfortable that day obviously,” he says back.

Tommy’s face turns red at how cute and sweet that expression is, and he can’t help but smile. “Well that sounds… not so bad then.”

“Good,” Alfred says back. “’Sides, both my parents are total flamers. Sure, Dad hooked it up with my mom, but they’re both swingers.”

Alfred makes a little face at thoughts of catching Marianne and Arthur both with their extra-marital lovers. They were both happy, so it didn’t matter, but Alfred can remember the exact moment in senior year of high school when he found Arthur with man. They had just been kissing, but after they had to have a family meeting all together to ‘discuss’ their parents’ unique marital arrangement. It was… well mortifying is an understatement.

“Total flamers eh?” Tommy says with an amused expression. “Sounds like my kind of family.”

They laugh softly together, but Alfred turns serious again. “But really, I want you to meet them. I want them to get to know you.”

Tommy has never been the type that people take home and he’s not sure quite what a normal family dynamic would look like. Honestly he’s never even been asked to take a road trip down to a rural suburb to meet his partner’s parents before. Still he sighs and smiles. “Well, if it’s important to you, of course I’ll do it.”

“Good,” Alfred says. “Cause I don’t intend to be letting ya go any time soon and I want my family to know you too.”


	5. Home is a Feeling

****Tammy dresses four different times before she feels ready to go anywhere near Alfred’s family. She’d decided to go with a long pink skirt and a flowy sort of white button up top. Since Alfred prefers her with red hair, she’s gone with a red wig- though it’s a styled and braided wig and not the riotously curly one that Alfred likes best. She’s wearing makeup and modest jewelry with a headband that has a floral design.

It’d been hard on her deciding what to do. A part of her thinks it’s best to go as a boy because well she’s no stranger to getting reduced to a ‘crossdresser’ by people who are more close-minded. But how she likes presenting as a boy- all rough and tumble… well, it’s not really the best image to put forth when meeting a partner’s family.

So instead Tammy is dressed like a lovely little elven princess, and Alfred seems to heartily approve.

“Oh god babe,” he says softly when she meets him to leave. “You look adorable.” Alfred steals a kiss (and a grope) before helping her into the car. Matthew had driven down earlier in the day, so they have the car to themselves.

“So…” Tammy says, toying with her skirt. “They’re still making dinner for us? They didn’t change their mind?”

Alfred glances over and once they’re on the highway he reaches over to lightly touch Tammy’s knee. “My parents are thrilled to meet you, I promise. They’ll love you.”

As much as Tammy hopes that’s true, she also doesn’t have very much confidence.

—

The house is a relatively elegant two story affair in a nice neighborhood. Though it makes Tammy feel better about her choice of outfit aesthetic wise… well it concerns her. Matthew is pretty open-minded, which suggests the parents might be as well… But then there was how Alfred used to act. He acted that way in attempt to hide his sexuality, but you never know. Perhaps he’d heard it at home.

Then Alfred opens the door and almost immediately he’s overtaken by a lovely middle-aged woman. Her hair is pulled up into an elegant style, and she’s rather fashionably dressed. She fusses over Alfred for a moment, straightening his hair and fixing his clothes. She is speaking mostly in French, so Tammy doesn’t understand a bit of it. Alfred, at least, seems to, and he answers her back in slightly accented but still clearly natural French. It makes Tammy’s eyebrows go up because she’s never heard him speak French before. Oh, is she ever going to say something about this later.

But before she can say much more this elegant woman is turning her eyes toward her. Tammy’s cheeks turn red, and she clears her throat.

“Uhm… hi,” she says trying to smile and reach out her hand to shake. Instead of a handshake though, she’s pulled forward by the shorter woman who leans up to kiss her cheeks.

“You must be little Alfred’s girlfriend~” She does pull back though looking confused. “Though I thought he said he was bringing a boyfriend home to meet us.” She gives Tammy a sly look and a smile. “He had to have the ‘Papa Mama I like boys’ talk with us. Very cute.”

Although she still feels a bit overwhelmed by the speed and energy of one of her hosts for the evening, Tammy does decide she quite likes Marianne already. It is just a matter now of how Marianne reacted to Tammy and her unique take on gender. She’d told Alfred that he should probably be the one to tell his parents, and they’d discussed what was best to say.

And now Alfred is bright red and clearly not wanting his mother to continue on about how that talk went- so he uses that topic to change the subject. “That’s what I wanted to tell you actually. Tammy is my girlfriend… and also my boyfriend. She sorta just decides what gender to be when she wakes up. Today, she’s a girl, so we go with that yeah?”

Marianne’s brows go up and she looks at Tammy again. There’s no judgment there, simply curiosity and interest. Then her brows come down, and her smile becomes positively wicked as she addresses Tammy directly.

“Like Mother, like baby~” she tells Tammy. “Arthur and I never could pick between men and women, and Alfred can’t either it seems.” She comes over and wraps an arm around Tammy to lead her into the house. “So he found someone who is both hmmm~ It’s good really. If both of my sons end up full time committed to men I’d never have sweet daughter in laws to go shopping with!”

Marianne, it seems, is quite eager to talk and requires very little in the way of response sometimes. Alfred, obviously distressed by this, protests.

“Mom! That’s not it at all! Hey don’t get all snuggly like that- Tammy doesn’t know you well enough for that yet!”

At this at least, Marianne looks down at her and seems to pause. “Oh dear. I didn’t think about that. I’m quite affectionate. Does this bother you?”

Tammy, still a little overwhelmed by Marianne’s total and complete acceptance, finally finds her voice. “Oh there’s no problem! I approve of affectionate. Besides, I was thinking that girls’ only time would be great.” Here she pauses to look over at Alfred. “I have a lot of questions about little Alfie that I bet you’d love to answer.”

Marianne’s expression of utterly delighted naughtiness is a more than clear response, and Alfred- bright red and sputtering- trails after them into the dining room as he tries to get them to stop talking about him.

Arthur is setting the table with Matthew when they come in, and Alfred gives Marianne a look that Tammy doesn’t understand.

“Oh don’t worry, Alfred. I didn’t let your father cook, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“And what’s wrong with letting his father cook?” Arthur asks in a grumpy voice. His accent is posh and British and quite what Tammy would expect based on Alfred’s descriptions of the man.

“Because we’d all get food poisoning if he cooked,” Marianne shoots back and leads Tammy forward. “This heavily eyebrowed ball of British grumpiness is Arthur. He’s quite cute despite all that hm?”

Tammy shakes his hand and smiles a little, more polite and restrained than she was with Marianne. “Nice to meet you sir. I’m Alfred’s girlfriend Tammy.”

Alfred steps forward at Arthur’s confused expression and explains to his father just as he explained to his mother about Tammy’s gender. Though Arthur is much less warm than Marianne, he doesn’t seem too bothered or confused by things either.

“Ah,” he says back. “I see. Well it’s lovely to have you here, I’m sure.”

Arthur and Marianne excuse themselves to go bring the food out to get dinner started.

Alfred rolls his eyes and takes Tammy’s hand to lead her to a seat. He pulls out the chair for her and kisses the top of her head when she sits down. “Don’t let Pops bother you. He wants to pretend me and Mattie are both babies so he’s always a little pouty when we bring significant others home.”

Tammy nods and just squeezes Alfred’s hand. She figures that’s the way of things- Arthur seems like a protective father. Since Marianne had been so eager to make friends and welcome her, Tammy figures that it’s just sensible that the other parent is the cautious one.

“Alfred says,” Matthew jokes, “As if he’s brought a bunch of lovers home.”

Alfred turns pink, and Tammy looks curious at this information. In a quiet teasing tone, Matthew tells her, “You’re only like the third person he’s brought home.  _Maman_  has been giddy with excitement all day to meet you.”

Somehow, this makes Tammy’s heart start racing. She turns to smile at her boyfriend. “Awww what a shy cutie~ I didn’t realize you were this wrapped around my fingers~”

Red to the tips of his ears, Alfred just scoffs and says in a pouty tone, “It’s not that big of a deal or anything. Just wanted to introduce you, that’s all.”

Still, Tammy smiles and feels quite happy now… to know just how important she is to Alfred.

Then Marianne and Arthur come back with trays and serving dishes of food, and the conversation changes again. Dinner is much less awkward than Tammy expected. Marianne and Alfred tease Arthur, and they have ridiculous meaningless fights. Marianne and Matthew (and Tammy herself obviously) make inappropriate sexual jokes that always make Alfred and Arthur huffy and embarrassed and all ‘ _not at the dinner table guys’._ Tammy finds this more than a little hilarious.

As the night goes on, she can see how Alfred grew up into the person that he did- such a mix of flippant dirty jokes but intensely naïve ‘gentlemanly’ politeness. It’s interesting to see this family all together and they are a rather exciting group even despite Arthur’s initial huffiness. When it starts to get late, Marianne offers Alfred and Tammy a guest bedroom on the far side of the house.

(“So you two can have some privacy~” she says with a wink while her sons and husband all react with thinly veiled horror at what she’s suggesting.)

Tammy helps clear away the dinner, but it turns out that even Arthur isn’t so unwelcoming as his polite distance makes him seem. When the other family members are distracted with clearing away the food and cleaning up, Arthur approaches her and presses a small tin into her hands. When she looks at it closer, she finds that it’s shaped like Big Ben.

“Thank you?” she says softly, trying to keep confusion out of her expression.

Arthur’s cheeks turn pink and he looks away, fidgeting uncomfortably and adjusting his argyle sweater vest. It was amusing to Tammy that one parent is so fashionable and the other is so…well… argyle? This particular argyle wasn’t even in nicer colors!

“I like to give our more..hm… _important_ houseguests trinkets,” he says in a quiet huffy tone. “But Alfred wouldn’t tell me enough about you to make the gift more meaningful. I do hope you like tea.”

Then Tammy realizes what Alfred doesn’t really seem to- it’s not that Arthur is intentionally distant or grumpy. He probably isn’t very good at conversing and interacting with strangers. This little ridiculously British gift is his attempt to make up for that and make her feel welcome.

“I love tea,” she assures him as she offers him a bright smile. “It’s perfect. Thank you.” She gives him a hug, and -of course- he grumbles about it a little. Still, when he walks away, he looks much happier and more satisfied than he had been before.

—

They do end up staying in the room farthest from Alfred’s parents room, because by the time their family game night is over- Clue first with some cards after- it’s nearly too late to consider driving home. Especially with how sleepy Alfred is looking. Once they’re cuddled up in bed, Alfred looks into her eyes. “So uhhh, I hope you liked them. I mean they’re loud and weird or whatever, but I hope you like them.”

Tammy smiles and strokes a hand through Alfred’s hair. “They’re lovely. I mean, I was quite worried about this at first. But your family is very nice. Your dad gave me a present and everything.”

“Yeah that weird clock tin. What’s up with that shit anyways?”

“It’s nice! He was being nice!”

“He was being awkward you mean.”

But they don’t argue over it for very long.

“I really could start feeling home here,” Tammy says as she leans in to steal a gentle sweet kiss from his lips. “If you keep bringing me around.”

Alfred smiles and presses her down against the pillows to kiss her breathless. “I’ll keep bringing you around then~”

Then the conversation is lost as they kiss and touch and move together in bed, both of them quite radiantly happy at how well the night had went.

—

In the morning, when they start to get ready for the day, they find that Marianne had brought them clothes and towels that she’d left for them in the guest bathroom with a note attached. The message is sweet enough, but it’s the clothes that bring tears to Tammy’s eyes. There’s a mixture of men’s and women’s clothing there, quite obviously as a way to let her have the option of how to present that day.

Yes, Tammy could easily see these silly, happy, warm-hearted people becoming like home to her. 


	6. Gay marriage is legal!

When Alfred kneels down, Tammy is stunned. They’re standing in the middle of the park, and unlike all the movies, no one is stopping to clap or cheer or wolf whistle. No, they’re going on their own business like nothing out of the ordinary is happening while Tammy’s whole world is suddenly brighter, warmer, happier. 

“Alfred!” she says, voice trembling uncertainly. “Y-you know. this is like, a really big decision. I know we were both excited about the marriage ruling but–” 

“This isn’t me getting carried away!” Alfred said. “I bought this ring like two months ago!” He’s fiercely red and so very flustered and nervous. “And I wanted to propose, but no time seemed right, and then the thing happened and I’ve been so happy- like, best I hoped for was a ‘in name’ wedding and an understanding but now we can do it for real!” 

Tammy tries to process the fact that her dear sweet Alfred had managed to keep a secret like that from her for so long. Two months? He’d carried a ring around for two months wanting Tammy’s hand in marriage. She’d never thought of herself as the marrying kind, never imagined ever wanting to settle down. God she’d make the worse spouse but… if it was for her golden boy…

Tammy’s stunned silence has Alfred babbling now though. 

“I mean I don’t have any idea about what to do for a legal wedding, we need like a license or something? We have to go to the courthouse or something, I have no idea, like, I figured we could work that out cause I don’t know–” 

“Yes!” Tammy says suddenly, realizing she’d never answered. “Yes yes, marry me you stupid man.” 

Alfred cuts off, staring up at Tammy like she hung the goddamn stars, and whatever worry and nerves that saying ‘yes’ to something as crazy as marriage is utterly squashed by that look of adoration.

There’s a pause just long enough for him to put the ring on Tammy’s finger, but then they’re kissing and Tammy is being swung around in strong warm arms. 

“God I love you.” 

“I love you too babe,” Alfred says back. 

Tammy knows, without a doubt, that she wants to hear those words from Alfred every day for the rest of her life, and perhaps today is the first step to making that dream come true. 


End file.
